Angel in blue
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: I'm sorry it's shit I writ won my iPad and dumb auto correct it invents words that arnt ever real. Emotional tragedy.


Simon pushed the heavy door and entered the cafeteria. He gazed around the room squinting slightly. narrow until reaching the most angelic thing he had ever seen. His eyes stumbled over to her presents. A gentle melody of chirping came from outside a clear birds snuggled against each others feathers. She stared at them admiring how she one day would find her his closer than she thinks. Claws slid across the table as Simon came to a placed her gentle paws over her ears. Blocking out the screeching started to she has a crush on stepped closer to her cheeks rosy red.i don't think it was possible that her cheeks could go the vacant seat next to her was filled. By a tall chipmunk With a blue sweater and round rimmed glasses. He not sitting very close to Jeanette giving her dry lips ripped apart. A quiet voice unleashed out of Jeanette's mouth.

"afternoon Simon"

"you too my lovely" Simon said confidently, attempting to flirt.

jeanettes cheeks went from a deep bloody red to a light checks eventually went to a beige colour. As she had adapted around orchid eyes stared into Simons cornflower blue he rumbled on about the science project. She continued her gaze until he looked at pretended that she heard everything he said.

"so what are you gonna do"Simon asked

"oh, uh I'm sorry what"

"for the science fair"

"oh uh, I'm undecided" she giggled. Thinking to herself _way to go jeanette he really wants you_ now.

"jeanette,is everything ok"

"oh uh,yeah"

not matter what she said she though it was stupid and her answers were hollow with no concerns Jeanette. she always has good statements._what is going on I swear._a bell the whole went to her class. Simon and jeanette separated. Jeanette didn't raise her hand at all in math class which miss ortegah found wasin a deep daydream about ortegah gently tapped Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette slighlty getting a freight.

"what's wrong jeanette,you haven't been answering every question"

"oh uh, sorry miss ortegah everythings fine though"

"jeanette, please tell me the truth"

"ooh,ok... It's simon, I think I may have a crush on him"

miss ortegah let out a little giggle

"am I wierd, for having a crush on someone who probably things I'm ugly"

"oh jeaneete don't think that if I didn't know any better I reackon Simon has a crush on you to"

"gasp, are you for real"

"miss ortegah, may I have a pass to go to the ladies room"

"of course"

**in Simons class**

simons hand was down it was like it was glued to the Williams was awfully concerned as simon was his best student.

"Simon whats bothering you son"

"I think I may have a crush"

"on?"

"jeanette"

"we'll kido I say after school today you march up to her and you tell her how you feel"

"but that's impossible"

"why"

because I'm simon"

"Exactly you Simon, the same Simon who invented a mood changer"

simon stood tall.

"may i have a pass to go to the men's room"

"Here you are"

simon raced over to Jeanette's locker to slip in a note, until jeanette walked up to her getting caught red handed.

"oh,Simon what you doing out of class"

he hid the note behind his to was holding a crisp piece of paper in between her finger behind her to.

"I was going to the men's room" he said holding up the hall pass.

"the men's room is that way" she giggled.

simin blushed and turned the other returned back to did Simon as soon has he was positive jeanette wasn't around.

school had walked down the street with a heavy backpack. Simon ran up to her. Insisting to slid the backpack off her shoulders and placed it on crossed the road. Simon struggled to walk. Looking as if he was about to collapse. A destracted driver approaches the side walk. Simon is in the middle of the road and has to choice but either to ditch the bags or die. He tried running across the road the car had been to ran to Simons side. Tears flashing down her face. She gave him a gentle kiss.

**and that was the end of Simon Seville. Feelings never never never shared**


End file.
